Vaguedad del Crepusculo
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Mi corazón latía presuroso al solo pensar en mi encuentro con mi amado. Una mano sobre mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos. Me extiende su mano para subir al barco, y así, iniciar el camino que me llevaría con mi felicidad. AU HitsuHinaKira.


**Disclaimer: Bleach, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Momo HInamori ni Izuru Kira me pertenecen. Sería un sueño, pero no lo es. Tite Kubo-sempai es la maligna cabeza detrás de todo. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Me estaba preparando para partir hacia el nuevo mundo, para reencontrarme con mi esposo, Toushiro Hitsugaya, capitán de una de las escuadras de la corte.

Mi corazón latía presuroso al solo pensar en mi encuentro con mi amado.

Mentiría al decir que algo oscurece mi ánimo. Una de las razones, sería mi companía, el Teniente Kira Izuru, ese hombre de mirada distante y comportamiento extraño, designado por mi esposo, para mi protección en la travesía.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos. Me extiende su mano para subir al barco, y así, iniciar el camino que me llevaría con mi felicidad.

* * *

29 días habían pasado, tan solo faltaba uno más y llegaría a destino. Mi corazón sentía cada vez menor distancia entre nuestras almas.

Un hombre gritó: _**¡Tierra! **_Y corrí a cubierta. Veo la silueta de ese continente y no puedo evitar llorar de emoción. La imagen que se despliega ante mí está en perfecta armonía, con la desierta oscuridad y las estrellas, que brillando como soles en el cielo la coronaban.

Siento que el llegar a destino para reunirme con la razón de mi existencia, la única persona que siempre me hizo sentir segura, hace que me olvide de la odisea de estar un mes junto a un guardia que no está satisfecho con su vida amorosa. Prefiero no recordar todas sus palabras y cortejos llenos de galantería novata.

* * *

Al fin llegó el día. Los marinos anclan el barco al puerto del Sereitei y un hombre grita mi nombre: _¡Oi, Momo! ¡Momo!_

Esa voz. La reconocería en donde fuere. Era música, pura y delicada música para mis oídos. Bajé corriendo por aquella rampa, para llegar a mi destino, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa brillante.

A un solo, retrocedí asustada.

En un instante todo pareció irreal... Un disparo y mi amado caía sobre sus rodillas en el barro, ensuciando sus ropas y blancos cabellos.

* * *

Han pasado 10 años de aquel día fatal. Nadie sabe quién le disparó esa bala mortal, pero creo saber la respuesta.

Muchos hombres me han cortejado, pero nadie se ha esmerado tanto en complacerme como el Teniente Izuru Kira, el asesino...

Nadie sospecharía de él, pero yo sí. Sé que debajo de esa máscara hay un amor que nunca le corresponderé.

* * *

Es la hora de mi muerte y hago uno de los últimos pedidos: que me cubran con el plomo con el que mataron a mi pedazo de felicidad terrena y que esa escultura mía, la coloquen en la parte superior de la casa en donde íbamos a vivir, esa que da al río.

El teniente Kira me pide que sea fuerte. Moriré en paz, sabiendo que cumplirá una petición mía y un sueño suyo. Que sea cubierto con metal y que se conserve como estatua. Que lo coloquen en el techo de la caballeriza, con una escopeta y su sombrero; Como símbolo tanto de su bondad como de su traicionero corazón. El mismo corazón que, por un amor imposible, hechó a perder el más puro de los amores.

Y con el mismo amor, tan puro como un niño pequeño, le dejo este mensaje de despedida y esperanza a mis hijos, a mi familia y amigos: _"No hay nada peor para los mortales que andar errantes por el mundo. Creo que tengo derecho a decirlo, yo, a quien los inmortales han zarandeado durante tantos años y quizá vayan a seguir haciéndolo todavía durante mucho tiempo"_

Me despido ahora, preparándome para mi destino, mientras veo a lo lejos el último tramo de luz del día, encarnado en un hermoso crepúsculo.

* * *

**Al fin! Después de año y medio, por fin pude tener el valor de publicar este AU. Era un proyecto de escritura que tuvimos el año pasado y me gustó tanto que lo adapté a Bleach y lo publiqué. Costo un poco, pero no fue imposible. Espero que les guste.**

**Sin embargo, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...MATÉ A TOUSHIRO! Como pude?  
**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
